Sherlocks Dead Jealousy
by Hush-little-fangirl
Summary: John found a new flatmate at 221B.


**SHERLOCKS DEAD JEALOUSY**

**SUMMARY:**

It's been almost 2 years since Sherlock died and John has finally coped with the fact that he will probably never see Sherlock again. John finally had enough courage to move back into the flat at 221B but things aren't quite the same without Sherlock. John was lonely and needed someone to talk to because Mrs. Hudson doesn't rarely talk anymore since the death and Molly moved away with one of her new boyfriends. Mycroft stops by occasionally but that didn't do much for John's mood. John had to make a choice, either move out of 221B or find someone new to live in the flat with him (since John couldn't afford it all alone on his army pension). John decided to find a new flat mate...but things get out of hand after a couple of weeks...

* * *

"John" the voice of a man who wasn't Sherlock came up from the stairs "I bought more milk I'll be putting it in the fridge" said the man. "Ok" said John sitting in his favorite chair..."thanks." "No problem it's the least I could do...after all you did for me, giving me a roof over my head, someone to talk to...the least I could do is buy the bloody milk." John looked over and smile at the man and laughed "Ah Jack you sure do know how to make me laugh." Jack, after putting the milk inside the cold fridge turned to look at John and thought no I couldn't this is how I got kicked out of my last flat-share..But he said it anyway "Hey John um did you maybe wanna go to dinner later?" John turned and looked back at Jack, who at this point had a huge smile on his face "Sure where would you like to go?". "There's a pub not too far down the road" Jack said eagerly. "Ok let's go then" said John grabbing his coat and dashing out the door, Jack following right behind.

Once they got to the pub Jack ordered a round and they both sat there drinking their cold pints. "This is fun, we should do this more often" said Jack in between sips. "I agree" John smiled at him. Three hours and five more rounds went by and the two wasted men decided it was about time to hobble back home. "Hold my hand so we don't trip" said Jack as they walked out of the pub laughing at the thought of them falling over in the street. John laughed and said ok, grabbed Jacks hand and they slowly made it back to the flat in one piece. "I'm taking a shower, then it's off to bed" John said making his way to the bathroom. This was now Jacks perfect opportunity...he could "accidentally" walk in on John taking a shower but John would be so shocked and drunk that it wouldn't even matter. This is what Jack has wanted for the past 5 weeks they've been living together, to fuck john senselessly. Jack smiled at how perfect his plan was because he knew John hated the smell of alcohol on his clothes and that after all that drinking he would take a shower to get rid of the smell. Jack slowly made his way to the bathroom door and he could hear the water running so he walked in and acted shocked because John didn't even have the shower curtain drawn. "What the fuck!" John said as he tried to cover himself. "Oh my God i'm sorry I didn't know anybody was in here" he covered his eyes but managed enough of a glimpse of John's naked body to make him hard. "What...you're hard...your gay?" John said as he looked at Jacks erection confused. "Yes and truthfully I've been wanting to fuck your brains out since the first day you said I could live here" He lowered his hands away from his eyes and slowly observed Johns nude body. "I'm flattered but..." a rush of memories flooded John's mind, he hadn't fucked another man since Sherlock. "I can't Jack..." John sat down in the tub and sighed. Jack slowly made his way over to John and kissed his cheek. John thought I have to get over Sherlock he's gone now...ugh! "Fuck it!" John leaned over and kissed the man on the lips and rubbed his bulge. Jack smirked as though he won this battle and slowly removed his clothes. Jack slid into the tub and shoved his tongue into john's mouth, exploring every crevice. John's cock rose to the thought of him finally fucking another man and Jack smirked and said "Let me take care of that" as he got in between Johns legs and grabbed his throbbing cock shoving it into his mouth. "Awww Yess mmmmm" John moaned and hummed into Jacks ear. Jack kept sucking and licking Johns cock like no one else had ever done so before. John moaned and leaned his head back in pure pleasure and bliss. "mmmmm" continued John and Jacks warm lips wrapped around John's shaft. "Now it's your turn" John smirked seductively at Jack who released his grip on Johns cock. John aggressively took all of Jacks cock into his warm mouth John started licking the crevice in the tip as a little pre-cum came out John smoothed it on his face. "Tell me you like this!" John ordered. "Yes I love it!" Answered Jack in between moans. John kept sucking and biting until Jack started screaming "John, Oh God, John, I'm gonna cum!" and he did just that, his cum splattered all over johns face and John licked some of it off the tip. Jack was moaning and panting, trying to regain his breath. "That...was...great..you were great" said Jack. "Thank you." said John.

They continued to fuck almost every night for 3 months, but this night was different something didn't feel right in John and he wanted to walk inside and get some fresh air, maybe go for a walk. John walked slowly down Baker Street wondering why he didn't feel right fucking his lover but before he could come up with an answer to his question someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway. The strange man was wearing a mask but what John could make out was that he was very tall and had very long fingers. Before John could react to what was happening he was cuffed to a pipe on a brick wall. The man didn't say a word as he watched John struggle to get free. "What the fuck is this let me go! I was a soldier I could kill you!" The man smirked under his mask and said "I know you were." John was very confused and almost fainted because he knew exactly who's voice, hands, body that was. He couldn't and didn't believe it. "No it can't be... you're... you're dead!" The man pulled off the mask and it was indeed the dead man somehow walking. John tried to look away because he was to angry and upset to even believed what was happening. "You were dead!" exclaimed John "I saw you jump off that bloody building!" He was still trying to break free. "I had people help me John it wasn't safe for me here in London...I'm sorry" Sherlock looked down then finally back at John and UN cuffed him. John fell to the ground and he whispered "I tried to kill myself because of you; luckily Mycroft found me and took me to the hospital." "I said I was sorry I had to" He looked down at John sitting on the floor "I was still here and I was watching you through Mycroft's cameras in the flat." John looked directly into Sherlock's eyes and saw how upset he was. "You saw what's been going on. The whole time...you saw me and-" Sherlock interrupted "Yes and I wasn't too happy about it." "In my defense I wasn't too happy about you playing dead" a little bit of laughter came to both of the gentlemen. "I don't like how he touches you...because you're mine." Sherlock picked John up from the ground and pushed him against the brick wall forcing his tongue into John's warm mouth. John jumped onto Sherlock and wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist as they continued to snog in the dark alleyway. Sherlock started to viciously take off John's clothing and John said "Sher-Sherlock not here!" Sherlock ignored Johns remark and continued to take his clothes off, he was determined to take back what was his. John was now completely naked and Sherlock propped John up against the cold brick wall and quickly shoved a finger in John's tight ass hole. John covered his mouth so he wouldn't yell. "No!" Yelled Sherlock as he pulled Johns hand away from his face. "You yelling will determine how much you missed me, so yell!" He slid the finger in and out of John's tight ass massaging in between. "Ahh, mmmm,!" John screamed as his ass was being invaded by Sherlock's long fingers. "Now scream my name!" he spit on John's asshole and put the tip of his cock against the hole. "Sherlock, please give it to me now!" John was becoming impatient as Sherlock teased around John's asshole with his hard cock, almost going in, but not quite. "This is what you get for fucking around with another man!" He then forcefully with one thrust plowed his cock so deep into John's asshole that John jumped a little. "Sherlock!" John screamed as Sherlock kept thrusting in and out each time harder than the last. "Ah ah ahhh." John's moans kept getting louder and louder. Sherlock and John were both about to cum and Sherlock shot his hot steamy load right into John's tight ass. John fell to the ground, legs shaking, trying to regain he breath. Sherlock unwrinkled his shirt and put back on the rest of his outfit. He kneeled down next to John and kissed his lips..."You are mine don't you ever forget that." John nodded his head and said "Yours" They kissed again and John walked off back into the flat on Baker Street.


End file.
